User talk:AMTNinja
What's up, you remember me from Narutopedia? Well, have fun in this site and make good characters. Oh yeah, go to my userpage to see tips of how to make good-balanced characters and jutsus. Guess that's it...Welcome, AMTNinja. For you're already my friend at the Narutopedia. By the way, this site has more privileges than Narutopedia. --The Always Known Proctor (Rasengan888) 13:34, 10 January 2009 (UTC) SSSSSSHHH! Don't tell him that! We all want him to be miserable and uncreative, so we won't have to put up with whatever potentially great articles he may have! XD Cold hard steel 13:37, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Rasengan888 needs to brush up on his sarcasm detection... Cold hard steel 14:12, 10 January 2009 (UTC) lol cool! I'll check out ur userpage rasengan888, and I'll start adding charcters and jutsu! AMTNinja 17:57, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Um, you know, you could just make your own character by just creating it, but, again, we can share userpages again. By the way, do you like my animated images? --Shinobi World Tournament Proctor 18:00, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah! O.o those are tight!! I never noticed before, but that gif of Naruto punching sasuke, is actually the exact same moves Sasuke uses in Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 for his "Falcon Drop" Secret technique! AMTNinja 18:21, 11 January 2009 (UTC) It's Cool Thanks for the edit. :) Wait a minute This wiki is not an encyclopedia for the content from the actual Naruto show. That is what Narutopedia is for. Please stop creating articles on jutsu and stuff that is not fan creation. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 00:49, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Hey thanks. I see you've taken the time to see revolution 2 joint attacks. you may want to add what they do when you have time. The dark ninja 00:27, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Thumbs up. The dark ninja 21:08, 19 August 2009 (UTC) It's fine. The dark ninja 21:11, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah I did. You made Ryo Hokari right? Did you draw that picture? The dark ninja 21:17, 19 August 2009 (UTC) I'll keep that in mind. Thanks. The dark ninja 21:25, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Oh Oh yeah. That would be cool. Revolution 2 or 3? The dark ninja 21:32, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Okay First, I'll need to research your character. The dark ninja 21:37, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Research complete I read the core facts. Interesting style, Aether. The dark ninja 21:44, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, well. It's a work in progress. I forgot to add it in. The dark ninja 21:53, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Hmm? 3? The dark ninja 22:03, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Alright Alright. The dark ninja 23:54, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Hmm? Semoiya would usually perform something that is quick and one-shot. Indo usually uses hard hitting jutsu. Same with Ryo. Well (not to sound weird) but Indo and Ryo should grasp each other's wrist. Then they should run at the opponent delivering a hard hit to their stomach. The dark ninja 00:14, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Chatango Maybe you and the Dark Ninja should talk through Chatango. Here, let me show you: Chatango and just simply sign in. It's much simpler. --'Rasengan888' (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 00:21, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, me too. I'm still typing up episodes on the Narutopedia, trying to revive the Yugioh Fanon, and I'm trying to RP with another user who's always busy...according to him. --'Rasengan888' (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 00:26, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah, about chatango, it's not that bad. I know there's a lot of player, but, there's a private chat for only you and another user. Also, there's the Naruto Fanon Chat in which most of the people just chat. Only like 10 or so people. Please join, much easier communication when it comes to battling and such. --'Rasengan888' (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 00:31, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah Indo uses Fire Style: Spinning Flame Vortex, and Semoiya jumps on him and jabs him yelling, "Five Pronged Seal!" The dark ninja 00:24, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Hmm Yeah. Before. The dark ninja 00:30, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Sounds good Sounds good, now it needs a name. The dark ninja 00:37, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Cool. That's a good combo. I'll figure out when to use it someday. The dark ninja 01:54, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey, wanna plan an arc with me? Alright Cool. Ryo needs to meet the following: - Able to accompany a 5 man cell between Arcs "Hunt for Itachi" and "Invasion of Pain" - Able to fight Pain and possibly other members of the Akatsuki - Able to use Sealing Chill Wildfire with Indo and Semoiya oh well. I was planning on getting Pantheon to join us, but yeah. I'm gonna try to essemble a five-man cell, maybe even more. What shall we play now Konoha folk? 01:41, November 18, 2009 (UTC) The Arc It's going to be in the middle of the Invasion of Pain and the Hunt for Itachi Arcs. Basically, a team is going to try to get Jiraiya's body (I don't know why, but still working out the details). However, Indo, Xutoy, A leaf special Jonin, Semoiya, Ryo and (hopefully) Odoyaka, are going to try and do this. This is going to lead to a battle with Pain, who will try to destroy them because of his orders from Madara to eliminate Semoiya. In this Arc, I will try to make Ryo, Indo, and Semoiya perform Sealing Chill Wildfire. What shall we play now Konoha folk? 01:59, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Yeah Yeah it's cool. You predicted it, there is going to be a confrontation with the entire Akatsuki (of course not Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori, Orochimaru, and Itachi because they're dead). What shall we play now Konoha folk? -The dark ninja 00:29, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Actually Yeah. That'd be good. But one person I do hate...is Tobi. Not Madara, just Tobi. You Redhead! Kill Yahiko with that! -The dark ninja 00:49, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Yeah Yeah, well I have to get going, but you can make a team name for our five man cell. Just keep it (in the words of Sasori) short and sweet. You Redhead! Kill Yahiko with that! -The dark ninja 00:58, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Well Semoiya, Indo, Xutoy, Otoyaka (possibly), Gyrawani (possibly), and a leaf special Jonin (showed in pic) You Redhead! Kill Yahiko with that! -The dark ninja 01:19, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Heh heh Yes you did. You Redhead! Kill Yahiko with that! -The dark ninja 00:16, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Well i'm gonna write it, but I can't decide on an Arc name. I was thinking "Avenge Jiraiya Arc". You Redhead! Kill Yahiko with that! -The dark ninja 03:51, November 25, 2009 (UTC) My Art Actually, it will be a while. You Redhead! Kill Yahiko with that! -The dark ninja 03:58, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Rules of NF Ten Tailed Fox, NF's Head Admin has been detained for reasons I don't feel like explaining. Therefore, as his Assistant Head Admin, I shall be taking the mantle of Temperary Head Admin. First off, I have a few rules that must be strictly followed. They are as follows: #Each User is allowed up to 2 UCHIHA MEMBERS at any given time. Each Uchiha born AFTER the Uchiha Clan Massacure or ESCAPED it, must be pre-approved by either me or another Admin. #'EACH' Character Article MUST have some form of Infobox. If they do not, they shall be deleted on the spot. No debate, no discussion. If you do not know how to use the infobox, please ask an Admin. #Talking back and/or Defying Admins for ANY reason whatsoever will result in a 1 Week Ban from NF. A second offense will be 1 Month. And Third, will be a Permanent Ban with no chance at redemption. #Character Articles left unattended with less than a total of 3 Paragraphs, being of reasonable content, for longer than 2 weeks from the date of their creation will be deleted on the spot. #Any Character taking up a Leadership Position (ie. Hokage, Kazekage, etc.) MUST be pre-approved by either the Head Admin or the Admin assigned to that duty. #Creation of new Countries either than areas mentioned in the CANON MANGA of Naruto, MUST be approved by an Admin or will face deletion. #Creating new Dōjutsu (eye techniques) that are not from the CANON MANGA, FILLER ANIME, or ANIME MOVIES of Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, MUST be approved by an Admin before creation. This includes the Name, Basic Powers, and if applicable, the Picture that shall be assigned to said Dōjutsu. NOTE: This applies to all Kekkai Genkai as well, not just Doujutsu. #Chakra Natures that are not from the CANON MANGA, FILLER ANIME, or ANIME MOVIES of Naruto or Naruto Shippuden do not nessicarally require admittance from Admins UNLESS they involve Kekkai Genkai. #Weapons (ie. Sasuke's Blade) MAY NOT possess special powers that stray from the norm of Naruto or Naruto Shippuden weapons. They must be reasonable, and not like the weapons found in Bleach. These rules shall be going into affect, ASAP. All articles that are on NF as of right now shall be thoroughly checked and judged. I, as well as my Crack Staff of Admins, would appriciate being cooperative with us during this time of self-check. Our wikia is, to be blunt, considered a joke by many. It is for this reason that I have decided to fix this up best I can. Thank you all for your time. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 04:57, April 21, 2010 (UTC)